Admiral Kaznak: A Star Wars Story
by GB Fantasy
Summary: This is a story of a Miralan who joined the Imperial Navy who is now in charge of a special project. While in charge of this project he must make hard decisions if morals matter more than control in the Empire.
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

I've always known one thing since the Empire formed from the Republic. That since I am Mirialan Imperials will always treat me as inferior. That is unless I prove myself to be better than the rest, and that even our Emperor knows I am better.

I joined the Imperial Academy willingly to the dismay of nearly all of the students there. There was one who did not treat me like rubbish, and it another cadet named Johnith Lassin. He his brown hair was strange since only his bangs were grey.

It was not soon after we met he was at my side most of my time in the Academy. When I met him he did not know what he wanted from his education. I have avoided any confrontation form any of the cadets, but only days from our graduation I was giving Johnith advice.

"Johnith you must think of your future, and the future of the Empire." I told him as we were walking. He looked at me with a uncertain look on his features. "The Empire must have a tighter hold on the galaxy, more order." I said as I have said many times.

"Well it's not all that bad right now." Johnith said softly as he walked next to me before he continued. "I love the Empire really, but there is pain on many planets from what we do."

I was silent for a few moments as I looked over at him. "If they would obey galactic law there would be no need for any pain." I stopped walking as I faced him. "Johnith I see a change in the Empire coming, and I want to spearhead that change. So my question is are you with me or not?"

Johnith paused thinking for a few moments when he went to to give his answer another voice interrupted him. "A green skin like you doesn't have chance." I sighed ,and looked towards where it came from. Marching towards Johnith, and myself was a big cadet named Melvzac.

I heard from Johnith he was one of the more Xenophobic cadets. So naturally he had tried to target me, but he never got the pleasure from my evasion. " 'Bout time I put you in your place Miralan." He said as I looked him in his eyes coldly.

"I advise you to step away from me." I said, in my previsual vision I saw Johnith shaking his head at me. I put my hand up signaling I knew what I was doing. After a few moments that Melvzac didnt move back I sighed in annoyance. "I told you to step back."

"Oh and what are you gonna do sike the alien lover on me?" He asked looking over at Johnith.

I shook my head, as I held up a recording device, and turned it off. "No, the headmaster shall receive this recording of you." I said which just made him laugh.

"Like he will care about that." He said grinning. His grin did not last long as put the recording device away.

"He will when I corrupt the recording making you whatever I wish. How does a traitor of the Empire sound Johnith?" Johnith looked at me cracking a grin, even he wished for Melvzac to pay.

"Wait I-I'm sorry! Please don't do that!" He pleaded as I turned around. I just waved for Johnith to follow me as I started to walk down the hall. I heard the sound of footsteps running in our direction, and I turn on my heel.

Just as Melvzac was about to swing his arm down at my head another fist hit him in the jaw. Johnith now where Melvzac was moments ago with his arm outstretched. The caget started to stand up only to be to knocked to the ground again this time staying down.

"Thank you Johnith." I said patting his shoulder. I now knew his loyalty was truly to me. I waved him to follow once more, and we made our way to the headmaster's office.

I used a datapad to corrupt the audio, and gave it to the headmaster. Moments after he listened to it with us present Melvzac bursted into the room. "Headmaster I have to report the Mirala-"

"Oh I have already heard enough from you already." The headmaster said pressing a button on his desk. Two security guards walked in grabbing both of the boy's arms dragging him out.

Johnith has been my right hand ever since we graduated from the academy. He came with me whenever I was assigned somewhere else. Thanks to my requests, but when we were assigned on a star destroyer over the capital my life changed once more.

Red royal guards came board our ship making all crew on the bridge silent. We already knew who was coming on board the ship, but it still made all of us tense. I was only a lieutenant at this time ,but this only made this visit more important.

The royal guards parted as an Imperial Agent entered wearing what looked like red and black mandalorian armor. "Stand at attention all of you." he commanded his voice low. As he looked at us one by one I could almost feel his eyes land on me for a few moments.

"The Emperor shall be on board in mere moments, and one of you shall we selected for his task or one of you will be forced." I could see some of the other officers shift nervously. I still stood to attention, it was not every day the Emperor visited mere imperial officers.

The door opened, but it was not the Emperor. The first thing I heard after the door opening was the sound of a respirator. A tall black figure strode past the royal guards. His the red lenses of his helmet was direction at the Mandalorian.

"Agent Cipher, have you told the officers what one of them will be selected for?" He said in a deep commanding voice. The Imperial agent, this Agent Cipher looked to him.

"Not yet Lord Vader I was just getting to that." Agent Cipher said turning back to us. "One of you will be experimented on if it is your choice or not." He said. I the sound of sharp breathes went throughout the room before he continued.

"This is for the Empire, for the Emperor you shall be the newest weapon for the Empire." He finished looking at us.

Then the door opened once more as a black robed figure slowly walked towards the imperial officers and me. I could see yellow eyes, knew immediately this was our Emperor.

"Indeed excellently said Agent Cipher." He said in a low aged voice. He then looked at all of us with his yellow eyes. "Now who shall volunteer to be part of the Empire itself."

It was silent for a few moments, and one officer one the end in fear tried to run for the exit. Agent Cipher activated the jetpack on his back flying up, and made a clutching motion with his hand.

The officer stopped where he was ,and gasped holding his throat. He floated into the air silent as Cipher raised his arm, I realized he was using the force.

"What shall I do Lord Vader." He asked, and Vader didnt even look.

"Finish him we must not waste time." He commanded. The agent nodded ,and made a fist. A loud snap came from the officer, and he fell to the floor lifeless. Agent Cipher landed on the ground his jetpack no deactivated.

"Now I shall ask once more before I pick one of you myself." The Emperor said as if nothing happened. "Who will volunteer." I knew this was my chance to get close to the Emperor I had to take the chance.

I stepped forward in front of the rest of the officers. Agent Cipher stared at me seeing if I was going to run I bet. "I shall do it my Emperor!" I said while bowing to him.

I felt a hand pack my shoulder, and I stood up to see the Emperor's wrinkled hand on my shoulder. "Ah Excellent." He said as he waved at his guard to take me away. As I was walking out the door I saw Johnith giving me a worried look.

I was lead to a facility on Coruscant when I walked inside the door sealed behind me. A royal guard took my arm, and lead me to a medical metal table. I sighed, and got on to the table laying down on it. Mechanical restraints tightened around my wrists, and ankles.

A group of 2-1B medical droids and Fx-series droids crowded around the table. One put a breathing mask over me as I another inserted a needle into my arm. I felt my body go numb as my vision went black and I lost consciousness.

I remember waking mid operation which still haunts me to this day. I could feel my bones being drilled into, and being injected with more unknown serums. One 2-1B droid noticed I was awake, and quickly inject me once more. Then I slowly faded back into the blackness of my subconscious.

I woke once more this time alone on the table still restrained. My arms were wrapped in bandaged smeared with bacta. I groaned ,and pulled up on the mechanized restraint. To my surprise I ripped it off the metal table. Not just by strength ,but by shorting out the electronics.

"Perfect success." As the voice spoke the rest of my restraints let go. I sat up rubbing my wrists, and looked over at the Emperor. "You shall be rewarded for your bravery Lieutenant Kaznak."

I bowed to him wincing slightly from the pain. "It was my pleasure anything for the Empire and my Emperor." I said before standing up straight once more.

The Emperor laughed as I could see him smile under his hood. "Now I am assigning you to another project a prototype star destroyer called the _Titan_. It is host to another project a super weapon." He explained.

"As you wish sir ,what will be my station?" I asked still rubbing my wrists.

"You will be vice Admiral ,and under Admiral Pranstine." He said as he lead me out the doorway. "But there one more thing another will be going with you a Commander Johnith."

I smiled bowing once more. "Thank you sir I shall not disappoint."


	2. Chapter 1:Power

All I have learned from my years of life is one thing, _power speaks_ where weakness will yield nothing. Those are the very thoughts in my mind that ran like a river down a ravine. I have to keep those thoughts in mind being an Mirialan in the Imperial Navy. Oh and the Admiral, oh sweet ignorant Admiral Pranstine. He never saw the signs until it was too late.

Why I was his vise Admiral who was appointed to him by our beloved Emperor no less. Why would I even have a thought of betrayal lingering in my soul. That was his biggest and most fatal error, which led me to my great achievement.

He failed yet again to quench the growing rebellion on Trancent. Instead of using force _power_ he was using his pitiful negotiation tactics. He was in the way of progress, _he_ was impeding the process of establishing the Empires rule.

He ordered me to follow him as we walked down the empty halls of his star destroyer, _Titan._ It was one of the largest star destroyers that was not a super star destroyer. It was the only prototype, I came with the ship under his command, his _weak_ and vulnerable command. Although he was a very resourceful man, who has commanded us through many battle throughout the six months.

Admiral Pranstine looked to me, I knew we was looking to console in me. He always did when he asked me to walk with him down the empty halls. "Kaznak this rebellion is..troubling me, they have proven most stubborn during these negotiations." He said as we were walking towards one of the airlock systems.

"Why admiral I am most sure you will be able to find the right angle." I said as I stopped to look at him.

He stopped as well to keep eye contact just as I planned.

"You see you just need to know how to push their _buttons_." I said as my fist slammed on the panel opening the airlock.

The admiral gasped as he was sucked into the airlock doorway. "Kaznak help me!" He cried as he clung to the doorway.

I had magnetized to the ground with my specialized boots as I looked at him. I reached out towards him, and I grabbed his blaster from his holster. I aimed at his shoulder hesitating to see the fear in his eyes. Then with no regret I pulled the trigger.

As the blaster bolt sear the flesh of his shoulder his grip loosened sucking him from the star ship into the vacuum of space. I touched the panel closing the airlock before departing for the bridge. As I entered with my arms folded behind my back I gave all the officers a cold stare.

The star ship rocked making nearly lose my balance. "Sir! The rebel Trancent ships are firing at us where is the admiral?!" One of the officers asked.

"There was a malfunction with the airlock, sadly he was sucked into space just before I could close it. For now we must focus on the enemy." I said staring out the viewport at the starfighter which was small than a freight. The crew horrified by the news had to force themselves to get into their positions.

"What are your orders sir, shall we send in our Ties to disable the ship?" Asked one of the bridge commanders. I shook my head while still looking out the veiwport.

"No, aim all our turrets at their command deck and open fire do not stop firing until I give the word." I order them, which took most off guard from the change of usual orders. They started shouting orders into their commlinks and the _Titan_ turned before a stream of green laser bolts pelted the star ship.

In the reflection of the viewport I saw my face. The green flashes of light from the laser bolts splashed against my green skin. I could also see some of the commanders on deck looking in my direction and mumbling to each other. I would deal with them after I was done with the rebel star ship.

The command bridge on the star bursted into the flames, and the ship started to dip down towards the planet. "Shall we send in shuttles to rescue the survivors?". Deck Commander Johnith asked waiting for me to issue an order.

Johnith was always the one wanting to rescue survivors, I will get him out of that good hearted habit at some point. "You may send a single shuttle, leave the rest to die as an example." I ordered looking at the Deck Commander.

I saw his upper lip twitch as if he wanted to say something, but quickly gave my orders after being met with my stare. Minutes later I saw the single transport shuttle fly back to the ship, and I turned to the gunnery Sergeant. "Shoot the star ship to pieces, I need to report what has happened to the Admiral." I said before turning on my heel and walked to my quarters.


	3. Chapter 2:Command

As I entered my quarters I looked out my view port seeing the star ship explode as it was in planet Trancent's orbit. I walked to my holo table ,and put a hand on my chest giving a respectful bow.

"What have you to report Vise Admiral?" The low commanding voice of my beloved Emperor said. I straightened up, and cleared my throat.

"I sadly report Admiral Pranstine has been sucked into space after a malfunction with a airlock." As I gave my report something illogical told me it was like he knew what I did to the Admiral. His eyes looking into mine through the blue hologram.

"That is most unfortunate now I need a new Admiral for the _Titan_." The Emperor paused before he chuckled. "Yes I have decided that you, Admiral Kaznak will be in command of the _Titan_." As he said the words I smiled gratefully at my Emperor.

"Thank you sir I shall not disappoint you ,and I will make sure the rebellion on Trancent is demolished." I said bowing to him once more.

"Oh I know Admiral dont worry about what you do to the planet just don't disappoint me." The Emperor said before my holotable turned off. I stood up straight smirking to myself. It was time for the crew of the _Titan_ to know who their new admiral was.

I walked back to the bridge with my arms crossed behind my back. Deck commanders and sergeants stopped talking amongst themselves as they all turned to me. "Men I have been given orders" I said looking at them. "I am now the Admiral of this vessel." As I said that one of the Deck commanders, Commander Malrud walked to me.

"Oh really? You think we are going to follow orders from a Miralan like you?" He said getting close to me. The rest of them shifted in their seats and some glanced at one another. I patted his shoulder. "Oh Commander I don't think." I said before my arm went down and pulled his own blaster form his holster. "I know." I said coldly before pulling the trigger, the laser bolt searing through fabric and flesh.

As his body hit the ground I threw his blaster next to it. "As for the rest of you my promotion came from the Emperor himself ,so I suggest you take Commander Malrud as an example of any insubordination." I said as I sat down in the Admiral's chair, or should I say my chair.

"Clean up this mess." I said pointing at his body before turning the chair to the viewport. Two lieutenants dragged Malrud's body from the room after a few tense moments. "Commander Johnith what is the state of Trancent?" I asked as I looked at the planet below.

Johnith walked over now standing beside me with a datapad in hand. "Well sir the capital has down all communication with us and the empire as a whole. It seems they are trying to take the planet out of the Empire." He reported looking saddened by the news he gave me.

"Then there is only one thing we can do to stop them from trying to form another separatist alliance." I said looking at all my men. "Ready the ties and tie bombers, aim the _Titan_ towards the surface of the capital." I ordered leaving most of my crew shocked, while the one were not started barking orders into the ships comm systems, and opened the hanger.

"Sir what is the plan here?" Commander Johnith asked looking at me. I sighed and turned my chair towards him.

"Why since only the capital is blocking itself from the Empire they must be eliminated. We eliminate the threat and we shall keep Trancent part of the Empire.¨ I explained as the roar of tie fighters and bomber screeched from the hanger flying to the Trancent capital.

"Now give me a live feed from one of our fighters." I ordered ,and Johnith did so although begrudgingly. I watched as the holofeed from a tie fighter lit up the bridge. The capital was already in flames ,and building were crumbling.

"Sir our turrets are ready and the primary cannon has been primed." Gunnery Sergeant Rordon announced. The primary cannon was still just a prototype super weapon.

"Call out our fighter and fire at will." I ordered ,and Rordon pulled a level. A large cannon roose from the top of the _Titan_. And form the tip of the barrel a bright green light flared. Our fighters flew back to the hanger then a shocked wave echoed from the cannon. As a gigantic blast of green laser exited the barrel.


	4. Chapter 3:Glass

On the holofeed we watched as the laser hit the capital making a explosion I could see form the ship. After the smoke clear we saw the surface of the capital of Trancent. It was gone all of it was gone. The buildings, the capital building it was all dirt and nothing else. The ground even a slight shine to it. It was as if even the dirt itself was heated into glass.

Johnith looked at me with a somber look. I knew he was always one for a peaceful resolution. Someday he will see how it will not always be the case. "Sir I did the scan of the planet everywhere else comms are opened, and without any rebel activity." He reported.

I looked at the planet from the viewport of the ship. I could see the round area of dirt where the capital of Trancent once was. I knew there was a reason why Admiral Pranstine never fired the primary cannon. Rodon pushed up the lever ,and the cannon lowered back into the ship. As the haul covering sealed over the cannon the bridges comm beeped.

"Sir the senator of Trancent is calling for you on the holotable." Colonel Jarket said looking and waiting for my orders. I nodded for him to let the senator through.

I got up from my chair and started walking to the holotable. The senator flickered to life on the table. "My people have felt the shaking, and now we see smoke rising from the capital which is no longer there what has happened I demand an answer what have you done!"

I walked over in front with Commander Johnith next to me with his holopad. I never met with her myself in person ,but there were rumors of her within the ranks.

"Ah senator Ballith, we have crushed the rebellion on your planet." I said looking at her hologram image. "Now that you're people are safe you will need to go to the imperial senate and explain what happened." I continued.

She gasped and looked at me in shook. "W-what that can't be I never..where is Admiral Pranstine!" She cried.

"He has had an unfortunate accident I am now Admiral of the _Titan_ , now they will be expecting you in three days, and be grateful the rebels did not kill you like your predecessor Senator Corvo." I finished closing the holocomm. "Commander." I said turning to Johnith. "Set a course for Coursant I need to report to the Emperor." I said before leaving the bridge for my quarters


	5. Chapter 4:Research

I walked down the halls of the Titan as the starship entered hyperspace. I heard footsteps behind me, I had an idea who was following me. I entered my quarters, and before my door slid closed the sound of footsteps stopped.

"Hello Johnith I assume you have something you wish to talk about?" I asked turning around to face him. He shifted in place as he looked back at me nodding, he still held his data pad. I waved him over to a table in my quarters.

I waved my hand as my techno-service droid flew over. I brought us two glasses filled with Cometduster. "Now Johnith what did you need?" I asked picking up my glass and waving my droid away.

As my droid flew back to it's charging station Johnith slowly picked up the other glass. "Well Kaza- I mean sir it's about what happened with Trancent."

I slowly took a sip from my glass the electrifying feeling dancing over my tongue. "Oh is about the capital? Since you know well as I do it was the most efficient way of establishing Empire rule." I said looking into his green eyes.

Johnith gulped his sip with a uneasy look on his features. "Well I know that sir, but that not quite what i'm worried about. It's the super weapon itself that worries me. This was the first field test of the primary weapon. So I am concerned if the weapon might be damaged from the intense beam." He stated before sipping his drink more.

I looking into the liquid in my glass as I thought to myself. I gulped the rest of the beverage down. I sat my glass on the table before standing from my chair. "Then why don't we have a look? Now that I am Admiral I have complete access to the testing sector." I said turning towards the doorway.

I heard a gulp and the sound of glass touching down on the table. "Yessir, may I accompany you?" I took a few moments considering his offer before chuckling.

"Very well Commander or" I said turning around ,and putting my hand on his should. "Should I say Vise Admiral Johnith?" He gave me a surprised and confused look.

"Vise Admiral Sir?" He asked tilting his head. I alone could not make such a big promotion. He knew I could not do so just be saying the word.

"Yes, when we return to Coruscant I shall put in my request for your promotion of being my Vice Admiral." I said before turning back to the door. "Now shall we proceed?"

Johnith now stood next to me, I glanced seeing a grin on his face. "Yes sir, I will lead the way." He said as he walked towards the door which slid open. I chuckled before following him, he had the map of the ship on his datapad.

As we walked down the halls of the _Titan_ I held my arms behind my back. As we pasted officers they gave reluctant salutes, while he past Stormtroopers they have their salutes immediately. I let myself smirk for a few moments. It was good to know the troopers knew who to respect, and give their undying loyalty to.

We then stopped at a big black blast door that was sealed shut. "Sir they will need to be informed of your rank. They rarely have time to hear any of the communications from the bridge." Johnith said as he turned to me.

I nodded, and stepped towards a terminal near the door. This was one of the few ways to really contact the science team in the testing sector. Of Course my promotion of Admiral was not official until we reared Coruscant, but the word of the Emperor should be enough to let me and Johnith in.

I pressed on the button to the terminal. We wait a few moments before the comm crackled to life. "Who is it?" the voice said. I leaned forwards before responding.

"This is Admiral Kaznak I request that you let me and Deck Command Johnith entry."

"Admiral? But Vise Admiral what about Admiral Pranstine and why do you need access?" The voice responded with much confusion.

"I sadly have to inform you that our dear Admiral Pranstine has been victim of a malfunctioning airlock."

The was a gasp from the other end of the of comm from the terminal. "When did this happen? And we can't just let you in Vise Admiral."

"I have news for you then Doctor, I have been promoted to Admiral of the _Titan_. We will be on Coruscant soon to make it official now please open up." I said coldly before standing up straight.

There was a few moments of silence before the voice came through the comm again. "Well alright Admiral this is very irregular, but we shall make an exception." As they said spoke the blast door hissed before raising seven feet.

I nodded my head at Johnith, who nodded back walking forward. "Thank you Doctor." I said turning off the comm on the terminal. I walked with Johnith as we entered the test sector.

It was filled with various noises, and many sights to see. There was a large generator looking device that was producing a shield. While there was also many other smaller projects going on. As I noticed one of the doctors heading towards us I leaned towards Johnith. "Call down Gunnery Sergeant Rordon."

Johnith nodded turning around, and pulling out his comm link. I meanwhile turned towards the scientist now before me. "Hello Doctor Lumiere."

The lead scientist pushed up his Goggles as he looked at me. He was a strange man, not only for wearing something strange as old goggles. But he also has big grey bushy beard that went to his chest.

"Greetings Vis-I mean Admiral Kaznak what brings you here to the test sector?" The posh elderly scientist asked. I thought it was unusual for the empire to hire such a hmm gentleman as it were.

"Well we have finally tested the primary weapon on the field today, and I would like to see it for myself." I said looking at the big man.

The doctor rubbed his balding head as he looked back at me. "Ah yes I heard about that, very well if you would follow me." He said. Just before he turned around the blast door hissed open once more. Sergeant Rordon walked through the door.

"I am here as you requested sir." He said taking his place next to Johnith. I nodded waving for them to follow as started to walk down the large sector floor.

"We are working on many projects for the Empire down here as you can see Admiral." He said gesturing all around us. "But the Primary weapon as you call it is our greatest invention as of the moment."

We were met by another blast door ,but this one seem more rugged more reinforced. held his hand to a panel, moments later the door hissed before opening. The first thing that caught my eye was none other than the biggest cannon I have ever seen. On the side of the cannon in white words was the letters C.E.R.N.

"What does the letters stand for?" Sergeant Rordon asked as he looked up at the primary weapon.

"Oh why that's it's name the C.E.R.N. cannon well...it is it's true name. The name given to it by others is The R-20 Disintegrator Cannon, I would love to tell you how it works. But I am sure you have no interest in that sir."

I tsked as I stepped forward airing the super weapon. It must be at least two thousand or so meters long. It looked like the usual material star destroyers are made from giving it the grey look, but it had black stripes.

"Actually Doctor I would like to be informed on how this works." I said not looking at the elderly scientist. I could hear the man fumble with something. When I looked out he was holding a datapad scrolling through it.

"Then sir please follow me." The doctor said as he started heading towards a gravity lift. I nodded my head at Johnith and Sergeant Rodon. They followed me and onto the lift before it started going up. If I had to guess the cannon had to be at least fifty meters high.

When we reached the landing above the cannon he step towards a terminal and pushed a few buttons. A hologram of the cannon displayed from it. "So this is the R20-Disintegration cannon as you can see." said as he swiped across the hologram.

The blue hologram of the cannon ,and it showed the insides of the shell of the cannon. "This is a particle accelerator ,it took months and months of research and labor to make one on this scale. Then we had to make a focusing tube to make the beam even stronger."

I stepped forward examining the hologram looking at this particle accelerator model. "How does it make the beam able to glass the capital like it did?" I interrupted I needed to know much as possible about this weapon.

"Um well a particle accelerator is used to split atoms and make miniature black holes." The Doctor said as he made the barrel bigger on the hologram. "You see we accelerate the atoms with the particle accelerator. I makes the beam so powerful since we split the atoms in the focusing tube." He paused to see if I understood, and I nodded silently.

"W-well the glassing happens since when the beam does make contact with anything it starts to split those atoms, and the heat is so intense it starts turning any ground surface left into a glass like state."

I nodded as I looked down at the C.E.R.N cannon. "Hmmm what if you drilled towards the world's core with it?" I asked looking towards the doctor for an answer.

"Oh um we would need more power for the cannon to do so sir. Since it turns everything it touches and around it into the glass state. Even if we did manage to do so it could very well just destroy half of the planet." answered looking somewhat nervous.

"Do you think if you have another power supply for the cannon, you could switch between levels of power on it?" I questioned getting a looked from Johnith.

"I-i um well yes of course sir, but we will need to finish our testing with the cannon first, more field tests." I nodded before turning around walking towards the gravity lift with Johnith and Rordon following me.

"Very well I'm sure you will get your tests if my meeting on Coruscant goes as planned." I said as my two subordinates stood by my sides. The doctor nodded getting in with us .

As we were leaving the sector accompanied us to open blast door. I turned around to looked at the Doctor as the door started to close. "Oh Doctor."

"Y-yes sir?" He stammered a nervous look on his features.

"Try not to disappoint me." I said as the door hissed closed. I turned back down the hallway walking to a turbo lift. "Sergeant Rordon, I want you back on the command bridge until I return."

"As you command sir." Rordon said as he headed for the turbo lift next to the one I was walking into. As I stood in the turbo lift Johnith stood next to me ,and hit the holoscreen for the officer's deck.

"Sir what do you plan to do when we get off the capital when you are officially the admiral?" Johnith asked as he looked at me.

I smirked looking over at him. "Why I plan to find some field tests for the Primary Weapon."


	6. Chapter 5: Coruscant

When the turbo lift reached the Officer's deck the doors slid open. I walked out with Johnith following behind.

"Sir are you serious? After what happened at Trancent you think we have to field test it!" He said grabbing my shoulder. If it were anyone else I would have put him in his place.

"Johnith...I will be put in charge of The Titan as well as The Primary Weapon. And we have to field test it, a weapon is made to be used. So unlike Admiral Pranstine I will use it." I said turning to face him.

Johnith looked at me for a few moments before sighing. "I...I understand sir.." He said quietly. I nodded waving for him to follow me, perhaps I was soft on him this time. I looked out a viewport to see the _Titan_ had exited hyperspace.

I went back into the turbolift with Johnith going up to the bridge. I exited the turbo lift and enter the bridge. I could hear communications commander Sinelm speaking. "This is the _Titan_ here on request of admiral Kaznak."

"Put the admiral through, we have had no warning about this your ship is not suppose to be in view of citizens." The comm officer said through the comm system. I stepped forward behind Commander Sinelm.  
"This admiral Kaznak Kasfea I am here to meet with the Emperor." I said looking out the view port at Coruscant. There was radio silence for a few moments before the officers voice spoke again.

"I-um alright come down in a shuttle, but you must keep your ship out of orbit." I nodded at the Commander Sinelm. I turned around heading towards the doorway. I stopped by Commander Johnith. "Watch over the bridge while I am gone."

Johnith nodded, I then walked out the bridge and took the turbolift down to the hanger. I entered an Imperial shuttle with a squad of Stormtroopers already waiting for me. Soon as i sat myself down the shuttle took off flying from the _Titan._

As the shuttle flew down into Coruscant I looked out the viewport. I admire the architecture of the building on this planet. The shuttle landed in the closest space port near the Imperial Palace. I took a deep breath before standing, my troops standing with me. I walked down the ramp of the shuttle my stormtrooper guards following me.

As I went to gates of the Imperial Palace I was stopped by palace guards. "Sorry sir but your guards must stay outside." He said gesturing at my troopers. I nodded at my squadron ,and entered through the gate leaving them to wait outside the gates.

When I entered the Imperial palace I was then surrounded by the red imperial guards. One of them spoke in some language I could not recognize. No doubt it was some secret language they developed. They escorted by down the halls of the imperial palace until we reached a grand set of doors.

One of the royal guards opened the doors and parted allowing me to be seen by who was inside. I saw sitting in a black almost throne like chair was the Emperor. Standing before him was a tall man in black armor. He was more than six feet or close to two meters tall in height.

The sound of a mechanical respirator came from the man. He turned to look at who had interrupted his conversation with the Emperor. I remembered who he was, when admiral Pranstine was alive he had told us about a meeting of imperial officers. That is when the Emperor had introduced this Lord Vader.

"Ah Vise Admiral Kaznak excellent you have arrived. I hope you bare good news, and are prepared for your promotion." The Emperor said in his deep aged voice.

I nodded before bowing as I came into the room. "Good before we proceed you must be introduced to my right hand." He said gesturing to Lord Vader. "This is Lord Vader when he gives you a command follow it as if it is a command from myself now your report on report of Transcent."

"Of course your highness, the capital of the planet was blocking communications with us while activating revolting. I had the Transcent flagship that attacked us last destroyed. To crush the rebellion I gave the order to prime the Primary weapon. After it fired the entire capital was destroyed the rest of the surface was glassed. After that the senator contacted us and should be at a hearing in the senate to report there is no more rebellion" I reported with arms behind my back.

The Emperor chuckled, and Lord Vader stood there looking at my through his red lenses silent. "Very good Admiral Kaznak you have proved most useful to the Empire." He waved his hand ,and a royal guard walked forward with a small black case giving it to me.

"You are now officially Admiral of the _Titan_ ,and leader of the primary weapon projects. There must be no witnesses of the _Titan_ while it is still being tested. " I nodded understanding his orders so far. "Stay in the mid rim for now do what you must to keep order. That is until one of your superiors, or Lord Vader requests your presence of the fleet."

"Of Course your highness." I said opening the black box, looking at the medal of admiral. I closed the box, bowing before them. "Is that all sir?" I asked as I stood back up. The Emperor gestured to Vader who stepped forward to me.

"You will be assigned new guards, you are valuable to the Empire. These guards will be more suited to protecting you and your projects." He said in a deep metallic sounding voice. "They shall await you on your shuttle."

"Thank you Lord Vader, I shall be off then." I said bowing once more. I was escorted once more by the royal guards out of the imperial palace. When I exited the gates my squadron of stormtroopers were still waiting for me. I adjusted my new admiral badge as I walked down the walkway.

"Lieutenant Morse, call you and your men another shuttle I need to take some other with us." I said as I kept walking down the walk way.

"Sir, are you sure you wouldn't like one of us to walk with you?" The trooper said as one of his men were already calling down a shuttle.

"Yes Lieutenant I am capable of protecting myself. I shall we you on the _Titan_." I said as I continued to walk. As I reached the space port once again I noticed something. Unlike before there were no ships in the space port. As I walked up the ramp I almost fell backwards from the surprise I saw.

There were about six tall storm troopers in black armor all carrying differents kinds of weapons. I have heard rumors about the troops standing before me. They were called Death Troopers I believe,and they were only supposed to be assigned to high rank and high value imperials.

The ramp closed behind me ,and the shuttle took off the ground. One of the troopers went to talk to me, but all the came out was a garbled mess of words. After a cold look from me, they pressed a button on the side of this helmet.

"Admiral Kaznak, we are one of your new squadrons of guards." He said his voice still sounded somewhat staticy. I nodded, and he pushed the button on his helmet once more. I stared out the viewport of the city disappearing into the clouds.

As the shuttle started to exit the orbit of the capital alarms blared in the shuttle. One of my guards pushed my pilot out of the pilot seat taking the controls. They did a spinning maneuver as a proton torpedo whizzed past the shuttle.

In the distance I could see what looked like an old BTL-B Y-wing flying towards us. I went to grab my comm link to call for backup, but I stopped myself wanting to see what my new guards would do.

The death trooper flying the shuttle yanked the controls as they flew out the way of laser fire. They opened fire on the old star fighter, and it bursted into flames before dipping downwards.

I smirked seeing how capable my new guards were, it is certain I am worth a lot to the Empire. The death trooper got out of the seat allowing the pilot to get back in. We flew back into the hanger of titan after a few minutes of silence.

My commlink cracked to life as I heard Johnith's voice. "Sir, we have readings of an unknown starship that was heading towards you." I lifted my comm link, and explained the encounter I had. "Sir, shall I have it looked into?" He asked

I walked down the ramp if the shuttle with my guards walking down behind me. I raised my commlink backup to speak into it. "Yes, but now set a course for the mid rim, it's time for a field test."


End file.
